<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thoughts of magnus..um, magic by thegirlwiththeplaidshirt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443087">thoughts of magnus..um, magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththeplaidshirt/pseuds/thegirlwiththeplaidshirt'>thegirlwiththeplaidshirt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fun, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mutual Pining, Siblings, a lil angst, it IS a slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththeplaidshirt/pseuds/thegirlwiththeplaidshirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane works at a grocery store as a cashier. Two of his friends, Clary Fray and Maia Roberts work there too. They have fun working side by side. One day, while Magnus was watching the cash registry, a particular eye-catching customer walked into the store to buy lots of stuff and maybe changed everyone's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thoughts of magnus..um, magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyo, this is an alternate universe malec fic but i believe that this could totally happen and is totally adorable and cute. I hope y'all come to think of these moments as real too. There is a lot of sweetness, softness but there also maybe a bit of angst too, I mean you never know *wink wink*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s 8am on a gloomy Wednesday and Magnus’ alarm has been blaring too loud for a while now. Magnus was really powerless over his want for more sleep.the fact that he actually goes to sleep only after 3am on most days really doesn't help him. Every time he heard the alarm go off, he would groan and moan and roll around in bed, inadvertently wrapping himself up in that one satin sheet that he loved so much. That's the only “rich person thing” he had at that moment and it was extremely precious to him.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Now, the alarm is so loud that Magnus can hear his neighbor pounding on his wall,asking for the alarm to be stopped. Magnus was getting annoyed by the whole mix of annoying sounds and woke up, frustrated and abrupt, stretching his arms over his head, lazily. He got out the bed, mentally making himself ready for the new day. He had to reach the grocery store at 9 and now it was about 8:10,Magnus really did not want to wake up so early but he knew that it took him a while to do his hair, his make up and get dressed.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span> As he unwillingly stumbled towards the bathroom to take a shower, he wiped his eyes to get rid of some of the sleep that was still looming in his eyes. As he stood under the shower, the mix of the hot and cool water trickled down his body, first grazing his hair gently and then slowly his chest, his abs, his thighs and then his legs. As he washed his hair, the aroma of his shampoo spread to the entire house and it smelled of a lavender garden. Magnus loved the smell of his shampoo and it put him in a better mood about not having a good night’s sleep.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After about 15 minutes, he came out of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, and water dripping from every inch of his body. While he let the rest of his body dry off naturally, he used a dryer to dry his hair. Stroking his hair gently with his fingers while the warm air from the dryer reduced the water dripping from his hair, Magnus shut off the dryer and admired the masterpiece and perfection that was his hair. Now, he looked around in his drawer of temporary hair coloring bottles and decided in an instant that today’s color had to be purple. After coloring a sizable strand of his hair, he couldn’t stop smiling at how well set and smooth his hair looked that day. Now, it was time to paint his nails. What color? Black,duh. After applying the nailpolish, he looked at his cupboard full of clothes, wondering what to wear while drying his nails off by the cool air of his breath. After about 5 minutes, Magnus walked out of his wardrobe dressed in a thick, oversized, jet blue sweatshirt, green scarf,brown trench coat and ripped black jeans and his long black boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he got ready, he took his phone out of charging, put it in his pocket, took his keys from the nightstand and walked out of his house.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Magnus reached the store, it was 8:55 am. Lucky for him he reached just on time because he really couldn't afford to get there late one more day or else he would definitely be fired. Anyway the boss was firing people left and right because the sales were going down and people just ordered grocery stuff online. Magnus really didn't want to lose this job. After taking off his coat and hanging it on the stand, he smiled at the owner and then took his place as the cashier, behind the cash registry. As Magnus got settled in his chair for the day, he saw two girls approaching him from the inside of the store and smiled at them when he realized it was Maia and Clary. These three were the only actual employees in the store. Maia and Clary were responsible to set up everything neatly on the racks for the new day, handle all the supplies in stock and help customers in the store. Magnus, Maia and Clary had become real good friends soon and had decided to switch roles in the store every week. The owner, Mr. Mirium really didn't mind as long as the work was done properly and on time. They worked in the store from 9 am to 6pm but on the days that they had to do the inventory, it took them an extra hour and their day extended till 7pm. Magnus hated doing inventory but when the three of them did it together, they spent time talking and having fun and catching up with what was going on in each other’s and so it was fun. Anyway, the day had just begun and there were no customers in yet so Maia and Clary walked up to the cash registry to talk to Magnus.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, sleepyhead!” Clary almost yelled while Maia shushed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Magnus, seriously, where were you? Thank God you weren’t late  at least today or…” Maoia said, in a rather serious tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what do you mean by at least today…. I’m almost never late and anyway it’s just so boring to get out of bed this early in the morning.” Magnus said, stifling a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Maia could retort that statement, Mr. Mirium motioned to the clock to say that it was already 9am and called their attention to get back to work. Clary let out a soft and inaudible groan before going back to work and Magnus smiled at that.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Mirium generally was soft, sweet, kind and gentle but nowadays, with not much sale he had become more and more grumpy and irritable. He knew that the three of them worked well and were efficient but yelled at them a lot more now because he expected 100 percent perfection now. They too understood that but sometimes just wanted to take it lightly and goof off.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that everyone had gone back to work, Mr. Mirium went back to reading his magazine intently while Magnus was left with barely any work.Managing the cash register all day long, when there are almost no customers felt very useless and unnecessary but Magnus had to do his job so he sat there, looking around. Luckily, he had his phone with him and it always cane in handy to help him escape boring situations. Even though he was completely engrossed into the contents of his phone, whenever a customer came in, he gave them the utmost amount of his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, another customer walked into the store and as the entry bell of the store rang, Magnus looked up, almost reflexively and saw a gorgeous man, dressed in a black tshirt, black leather jacket and black jeans, his hair was black, silky and beautiful, almost covering his jet black eyes. Something about him seemed so amazing and enchanting. Magnus kept his phone down to get his attention and to know more about this seemingly interesting man. But as that man walked in, he walked straight ahead, looking back at the opened door through which he entered, yelling “I’ll be right back, hold on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man rushed to the junk food section of the store and filled his basket with chips, tortillas and every other kind of finger food kind of stuff. When the basket was filled up, he walked up to the while simultaneously on his phone. Clary and Maia had helped him with whatever they could and he didn’t leave that portion of the store without thanking them.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Magnus saw the man approach him, he kind of stood up, somehow being ready to face him and gently stroking his hair, setting it in the best way possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,sir. Hope you found everything that you wanted.” Magnus said, as the man placed the basket on the table to be scanned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something about that voice was so majestic and mystical that on hearing Magnus’ voice, it was like the man was forced to look up and see who this was. When he looked up, he couldn’t help but smile at the man who looked at him with the best smile he had ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After realizing that he hadn't answered the question and had only been staring at Magnus, the man replied, “um…. yes… yeah of course. It was great. Um,everything was great.” The man still was smiling and Magnus smiled right back at him. Suddenly, Magnus realized he was at the store and had a job to do and he snapped out of it and took out the items out of the basket to scan them. As he scanned them, he realized the amount of junk food in the basket and couldn't help but know more about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, party, tonight?” Magnus asked, motioning to the umpteen number of packets of chips, nachos and who knows what all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus had to ask. Everyone knows how much Magnus Bane loves parties.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was too busy admiring Magnus to answer the question but after a few seconds the man realized that he had to answer the question but he was rather embarrassed because the fact was that all of those weren't for a party, they were for him only.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panicked to actually say the truth, the man just replied, “Yeah, well, yes. A party.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, wow, that's fun.” Magnus exclaimed, still scanning the items.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man smiled at that. “You should come too,” going almost too close to him to read the name on his badge, “.....Magnus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus instantly looked up, “Really?” he asked, almost like he didn’t believe what he was hearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. It’ll be fun.” the man said, reassuringly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus really did not know anything about this person, he was just a customer, a rather beautiful customer. Magnus hesitated. But then, he realized that with the week that he had had, he deserved a little chill time too. And this was a party, Magnus loved parties so much, he had to say yes.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, I'll be there.” Magnus smiled. “Oh, but what's your name and where is the party?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the exact moment, a horn could be heard in the store which was coming from the street. “Alec, come on, hurry up. I can't wait for you all day.” A female voice yelled from the car standing outside.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pointing to the direction from where the voice yelled, “That’s me, I’m Alec.” The man replied to Magnus’ question</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shook hands and a kind of electricity was felt between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec, like he remembered that he had left out on giving some information, quickly took his hand out of Magnus’ and said” Before I forget, let me just give you the address. It’s in my apartment and if you just give me your number I could text the exact address to you.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the quick number exchange and Alec sending Magnus his address, Magnus soon finished packing all of Alec”s stuff in a bag. After paying his bill, Alec gently said “Just come on over whenever you are done with your shift. It’ll be fun.” Alec said as he walked out but not without a thank you to Magnus before he left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus was excited, he had a party to attend.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Alec walked outside and towards the car, he realized how stupid he had been. As he set the bags from the store back in the passenger seat, he contemplated on what he should do next. The same female voice that yelled at him to get back to the car asked “What’s wrong, Alec?”. It was Alec’s little sister, Isabelle Lightwood. She was genuinely concerned and was waiting for an answer while he sat in the car next to her, while she sat in the driver’s seat.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may have done something without really thinking it through.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT? You just went to the grocery store? How bad can it be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, so I invited this guy over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I told him that I was having a party and that’s why I was buying those many bags of chips and stuff and...um, yeah, that's the problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So the problem is that you lied.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, when you put it like that. Either way, I really did not want to go into telling him the real reason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle nodded. She understood that this was a big problem because not only did Alec not like parties, he didn’t even like many people enough to call them over for a party. But this wasn’t a problem that Izzy could not solve.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Big Bro, don't you worry.” I’ll just call some of the people I know and then we can actually have a real party.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No. NO.” Alec groaned. Then there would actually be actual people in my apartment.” he whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to burst your bubble, Alec, but that is how a party works.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you can just tell this guy that you lied to him.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine, we’ll have a party.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! A party after so long!” Izzy exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You went to a party literally the day before yesterday.”Alec reminded Izzy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s over 36 hours ago. It’s ancient news” Izzy shrugged the comment off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, anyway, what about the fact that I’ll have to come here again to buy these exact same things for me…. again?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a reminder, I’ll still have my car then. I will get you to the store.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OK, fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now can we go? I have a lot of work to get this party started!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, fine. Magnus may come anytime after 7, that’s when his shift ended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy smiled and nodded to acknowledge what her brother had just said.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was 6:45pm and Magnus was looking forward to getting done with the inventory as soon as possible but it was fun to hang out with his favorite girls while doing the work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, is it like a date-date kinda party?” Clary asked, eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus thought about Alec for a second, smiled slightly but chose to remain silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It really could be. I could see some sparks between the two.” Maia said while she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What sparks? Maia, honey, those were dust particles you saw and nothing else, we just met. It’s just an invite to a party.” Magnus replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Magnus.” Clary smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus too did not know if this was a date or not. He was confused too, but he did know that it was a party and in his experience, 10/10 times he has had fun at parties. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Either way, hope you have fun.” Clary said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the time, Maia said “You can leave or you’ll be late for the party, we will do the rest of the work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was 6:55 already but Magnus didn’t want to leave his friends to work while he went out to enjoy himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s alright, the party will go on but I won’t go to have fun, while I leave the two of you to do this boring stuff. Anyway there’s only a little amount of work left, it’ll get over quicker with the three of us working anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them smiled at each other. They were really their own family.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Alec’s apartment was slowly becoming a party zone with typical party decor everywhere around the house and people, who Alec had never seen or met in his life, dropping in every five minutes. They all smiled at Alec but went on to greet Izzy with a hug.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec looked around his house. “Ugh, people.” he then stormed off to his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within seconds, Izzy walked into his room to find him lying in the bed, with his face buried into his pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Alec. I need all the help I can get for this thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you need my  help? Don't you do all of this for a living.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but ordinarily my clients don't come up to be 3 hours before the party to ask me to set it up for them.” Izzy almost yells, out of frustration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on now, get to work, help me with the ladder.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec walked up to her and before doing anything else said “I’m sorry, Izzy.” and then hugged her. She wanted to be angry with him but when he hugged her, she could no longer be angry. Alec loved his sister so much and could not bear the thought that he had done anything to upset her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, bro.” Izzy smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just that, you know, this party thing isn’t like me.” Alec said. “But, no matter, I wanna help you, after all this is something you are doing for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izzy chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus reached his apartment and looked at the time to see that it was already 7:45 pm. Magnus wasn’t too worried, parties wont end too soon anyway. He went into his bathroom to take a quick shower to wash the day off of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clock at Magnus’ apartment struck 8:25 when he was all set and ready to go for the party. He had worn his wine purple colored velvet shirt and black jeans and had dyed the strand of his hair blue for the party. With his eye make up done impeccably and his nails paint dark blue, he walked out the door looking simply dazzling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After he left his house and was waiting outside for an uber, he only thought it was right to inform Alec that he will be reaching soon. Magnus took his phone out of pocket to craft a text.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Magnus:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, Alexander. I’m texting to let you know that I have left for the party and will get there soon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ps; This is Magnus, in case you haven’t stored my number. ;)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the ‘whoosh’ sound of the text was accompanied by the word ‘delivered’ below the message, Magnus’ uber arrived at that exact instant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus smiled and sat into the vehicle and showed the driver the address to the location.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will reach there in about 20 minutes, sir.” the driver said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus smiled.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Alec was helping Izzy with anything he could, he heard the alert and realized he had received a message. He took his phone out to check it.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>
    <em>Magnus:   </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, Alexander. I’m texting to let you know that I have left for the party and will get there soon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>                                                                                             Ps; This is Magnus, in case you haven’t stored my number. ;)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Alec:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great! See you soon! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At around 8:56 pm, Magnus finally reached the correct apartment and rang the doorbell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec went to open the door while the guests were settling in and Izzy was talking to them and laughing with them about something or the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Alec opened the door, he looked at the man standing there. He looked exquisite. With a bottle of wine in one hand and a bottle of vodka on the other, along with his simple, soft smile, Magnus stood there while Alec smiled at him back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe all of this party nonsense, his moping, groaning was worth it, Alec thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Alexander. Hope I’m not too late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec smiled and showed him his way in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>